It's Not Your Fault
by csinycastle85
Summary: The last of my LO:CI post eps...for now. Rated M just to be on the safe side.


Title: It's Not Your Fault

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do.

Beta'd by: superfelix

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Spoilers: Mostly Suite Sorrow (Season 2 Episode 12) and mentions of Phantom (Season 1 Episode 16)

* * *

The moment Alex had reached her apartment she kicked off her high heels and laid down on the couch to stretch out her stressed and tired muscles. She was glad that after an interminable week it was the weekend.

The Turner case had been a difficult one at that no doubt. However, it seemed to have affected Bobby the most especially at the end.

Alex thought to herself after seeing how stressed Bobby had been after Julie killed her father, _Bobby should know that the outcome of this case wasn't his fault and yet he still takes the blame…uh-oh, maybe I should check on him to make sure he hasn't done anything irrational that he may regret later._

Alex quickly fished out her phone from her purse and speed-dialed Bobby's cell. After four rings she got the standard message: _"You have reached the voicemail of Robert Goren. Please leave your name and number and a brief message and I will get back to you soon as I can"_ followed by abeeping sound and left Alex decided to leave a message, "Hey Bobby it is me, Alex. I am calling just to see if you made it home okay. Call me later okay?"

Alex then thought it would be best that to give Bobby sometime to responds in order not to encroach his personal space.

However, after a relaxing bath and a meal consisting of a salad and sweetened green tea, she still hadn't heard from him.

She tried to his cell again still no answer as it went straight to his phone so she tried his home phone and got only his answering machine.

_Uh-oh this is not good I better go and check on him._

She went from the kitchen straight to her room and packed an overnight bag. She usually had a change of clothing of at Bobby's place but she had recently brought it back for a wash and hadn't had the chance to take back over there.

Once she was sure she had everything she needed, Alex put on an old pair of jeans and a warm overcoat and slid back into the same pair of boots and took off.

As she was driving over to Bobby's apartment complex she was repeating in her head, _please Bobby don't do anything foolish._

Once Alex had reached the complex and parked her car, she entered the lobby after getting a nod from the door man. Alex darted towards the elevator and made her way to the 7th floor.

As she neared Bobby's apartment she put her hand in her purse to make sure the key to his place was within reach.

In front of his door she knocked a few times and called out, "Bobby? Are you there?"

But Alex didn't get response. She yelled out, "Goren I am counting to ten and you better open this door. After that I will be using the spare key you gave me to come in."

After she had slowly counted to ten, Alex brought out the key and unlocked the door. When she stepped in the sight she beheld her dissipated her annoyance and melted her heart.

There Bobby was lying on the couch and staring blankly at the ceiling with half a bottle of Glenlivet finished and TV volume turned down.

_Oh Bobby you big lug you_ Alex thought to herself as her characteristic smirk appeared on her face.

After putting down her overnight bag, she took off the overcoat and toed off her boots. She shook her head as she went to go shut off the television. After that she put the half finished Glenlivet in the fridge in case he wanted it later and went to sit by him.

However, after five minutes of watching Bobby sit in the same position, Alex was getting a little nervous and decided to get him out of his blank wall stare.

"Bobby?" asked Alex shaking him for gently. But when she didn't get a response she shook him a little harder and shouted out loud, "Robert Goren!"

That did it; Bobby suddenly sat up when he heard his full name. He looked around to see who called him and saw Alex sitting next to him who was seemingly agitated.

"Eames, w-what are you d-doing here?" Bobby stammered.

Alex seeing an element of surprise said, "I came because I was worried sick about you when you didn't return my call."

Bobby said, "I'm sorry Eames. I should've picked up and told you I was fine."

"You think I am going to believe that? After how you kept blaming yourself for what happened?"

"But it is my fault I pushed Julie too hard when she wasn't ready."

"It wasn't your fault for what she did; she overreacted when reality as her father finally admitted the truth."

Bobby being his obstinate self was silent again and Alex sensed he was still feeling guilty.

Alex decided to try something else to get Bobby out of his funk. She moved closer to her partner, placed her left hand on his right upper arm and her right hand on the right side of his head. She brought his head down on her chest and ran her fingers through his hair while whispering comforting words to him.

Her act was met with little resistance as she felt Bobby began to relax and let out a sigh.

"Bobby, do you want to know the one thing I really do admire you besides the way you interrogate the perps or potential perps and victims?"

Alex smiled when she felt the movement of Bobby's head nod and she continued.

"That you always have the ability to get to into their heads even if it took a few insistent tries. One illustrative example, do you remember when you were in the motel with Charlotte Fielding's supposed beau Gerry Rankin?"

Bobby nodded again. Alex felt his firm head against the swell of her breasts. She ran her fingers in his strong curls and went on.

"Well even though you were risking your life talking to that madman. You managed to get to him and talk him out of killing his two young kids, Jason and Natalia and you know what deep down I found that extremely valiant."

Bobby suddenly brought his head up, Alex hand still on his face. He looked deep into her eyes. All of a sudden he had the urge to kiss her, his senior partner. On the other hand, he wondered to himself, _do I dare do something that could jeopardize our partnership? How would she feel? What would happen next?_

Even with those questions swirling in his head, he decided to take the plunge and see what would happen when he positioned his large hands on her silky face and placed a light teasing kiss on Alex's lips.

Alex tensed up and her eyes bugged out as her mind went to overdrive and thought, _whoa where did that come from?_

However, Alex quickly relaxed and deepened the kiss surprising herself and Bobby.

When they had to come up for air they gazed silently into each other's eyes.

Then Bobby said, "I am sorry, I shouldn't have done that; I just put our partnership in imperil."

Alex shook her head and said, "No you didn't Bobby. I am glad you revealed your true feelings because I also have something else to tell you."

"What?"

"I have had this tingly feeling growing in me for awhile now and wasn't sure how to communicate or if I should because of policy."

Bobby looked at Alex to continue.

"Robert Goren, I am in love with you."

Bobby Goren was stunned. Normally that sort of thing doesn't happen but it did. His partner had affirmed the same tingly feeling that he had been experiencing since their captain had introduced them.

He smiled and kissed her again this time without fear. The kiss was becoming passionate when he realized he had something he wanted to show her.

"Hold on Eames….I mean Alex. I will be right back I have something I want to show you," said Bobby when he abruptly pulled away and took off for his room.

As Alex waited for Bobby to return she thought to herself, _oh geez what could be more __**important**__ than the perfect moment we were just creating and sharing? Then again the way he said my name seriously aroused me._

When Bobby got back to the living room he noticed the expression on Alex's face. It radiated the look of desire and want.

"Uh Alex here is the thing I wanted to show you."

Bobby went and sat back down and showed her a little plain picture frame. Inside was the Polaroid he took of them while at Café Brasilia.

"You kept the picture?" Alex whispered as ran her fingertips along the glass, over their so close faces.

"Yeah I did. I wanted to keep as a keepsake, and…"

Bobby wasn't able to finish his sentence when Alex's lips found again his. While her sweet little tongue licked his bottom lip, she carefully placed the frame on the coffee table. Then Alex gently pushed him onto the couch. Bobby was lying flat on his back with Alex on top of him. She pushed again her tongue inside his mouth, this time fiercer. He groaned his desire in her mouth and deepened the kiss. Above all, Bobby's arms encircled Alex's petite body and they both knew that the line had been crossed…it was too late to turn back.

When the two partners parted lips to get some oxygen in their lungs they looked at each other with longing and yearning.

Alex bit her lips and as innocently as she could said, "Why don't I go and change into something more comfortable and see where the rest of the night takes us?"

Bobby smirked and kissed her anew. As he reached her ear and neck for more caressing he whispered, "You don't have to change into something more comfortable; just take off what you have on now and I'll make you feel good, really good."

He wrapped Alex in his arms and lifted her on his strong arms. Laughing together, Bobby headed straight for his room.

Once they were in his room, Bobby closed the door shut with his foot walked over to his king sized bed and placed Alex down on the blue and white striped sheets. He then got on the bed and with his legs on either side of Alex proceeded to remove his faded blue NYPD shirt. The moment Alex saw Bobby shirtless she felt her heart rate go up. His muscular chest was the most talked about subject amongst the female workers at 1PP; now she was the one lucky one who got to see it for herself and she liked what she saw.

Bobby smiling that special grin he saved only for he removed her panties. As he hovered close to her he placed butterfly kisses on both sides of her neck sending shivers down her spine while removing her cami.

That was all it took and the two of them were under the covers naked, caressing each other all the while making unhurried beautiful love.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed "It's Not Your Fault". Your reviews are appreciated!

A/N 2: Stay tuned possible sequel coming up!


End file.
